Bring me to life
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: terispirasi dari lagu evanescence-bring me to life. Warning: Abal, GJ, alur kecepetan, & pantas di flame. ONESHOT! RNR!


**Bring me to life**

Mayumi: waw! baru pertama kali bikin song fic nihh~ *nangis GJ.*

Gray: ukh… Graire lagi..

Claire: kamu nggak suka, ya Gray? *gigit saputangan*

Gray: ano.. yah yah..

Mayumi: udah deh… masa bego! Lanjutt!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors._

Seorang gadis petani sedang mengumpulkan jamur-jamur, untuk penghasilannya bulan ini. Saking asyiknya, ia lupa akan waktu.

_Leading you down into my core. When I become so numb._ Tanpa disadari, hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan ia.. Tersesat. _Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

"Mungkin aku harus menginap dulu disini. Hari sudah gelap.. Tapi.. aku tidur dimana?" tanyanya kebingungan.

_Until you find it there and__ lead it back home._

Matanya menjelajah sekitar, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Kakinya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil benda itu.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside._

Ia mulai mengesek-gesekkan benda itu, berharap api cepat keluar dari benda yang ia temukan tadi.

_(I can't wake up) wake me up inside._

1 jam berlalu, sesuai harapannya. Api mulai muncul dari benda itu. Air mukanyapun berubah.

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark._

Api mulai membesar, gadis itupun mulai merasakan hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

_(Wake me up) Blid my blood to run._

Mulai merasa lapar, gadis itupun membakar separuh jamur yang ia kumpulkan tadi. Sialnya, ia salah mengambil jamur. Apalagi jamur beracun itu ikut dibakar olehnya.

_(I can't wake up) before I come undone._

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Jamur yang ia bakar sudah matang. Dan ia sudah tidak sabar melahap jamur-jamur itu.

_(Save me) save from the nothing I've become.._

Ia menjauhkan jamur-jamurnya dari api, dan melahapnya satu-persatu. Jamur 'berbahaya' itu, ada di ujung tusukan.

_Now.. That I know what I'm without._

nyam…"Jamur ini rasanya aneh… UHUK!" dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang kental di tangannya, ia lalu mendekati cahaya api dan melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. 

_You can't just leave me._

Darah.

_Breathe into me and make me real._

"I.. Ini apa? UHUK!" cairan itu keluar lagi. Lebih banyak. Mata gadis itu melotot, ia lalu panik.

_Bring me to life._

Sakitnya menjalar ke perutnya, sakit yang baru ia rasakan saat ini.

_(Wake me up) wake me up inside._

"Akkh… Sakit.. se.. seseorang tolo..ng.. UHUK! TOLOONG UHUK!" teriaknya, yang mengakibatkan darahnya keluar semakin banyak.

_(I can't wake up) wake me up inside._

Tangannya terus memegang perutnya yang sakit setengah mati. Mulutnya tidah berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark._

"AAAAKHH! SESEORANG.. TO.. TOLOONG!" gadis itu semakin kencang berteriak. Tak peduli _overall_nya sudah basah kuyup oleh darah.

_(Wake me up) blid my blood to run._

Jantungnya bergerak cepat. Dewa kematian sudah memanggilnya.

_(Wake me up) before I come undone._

"Gray.. Tolong.. Sakit.." suaranya melemah. Ajalnya sudah dekat.

_(Save me) save from the nothing I've become._

Gadis itu masih mau mencoba. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima kematiannya.

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.)_

"G..GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!uhuk! uhuk uhuk uhuk!" suaranya memecahkan keheningan malam. Sayangnya, siapapun tidak mendengar itu.

_Bring me to life.._

Darah masih mengalir dari mulutnya. Menggenangi rumput segar yang ia gunakan untuk berbaring.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead._

"Gray… Tolong aku.." bisiknya pelan.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

"Kamu.. Tidak mendengar suaraku, Gray?" tanyanya. englihatannya mulai hilang.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

"Ataukah.. Kamu tidak mau menolongku?"

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

"Gray… Kau mau aku menyusul ibuku?"

_without a thought without a voice without a soul…don't let me die here._

"Kau mau.. ke.. ukh!" tangannya meremas perutnya. Rasa mual mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

_There must be something more…bring me to life._

"Gray… Selamat tinggal.." ia merasa.. ajalnya sudah di depan mata.

_(Bring me to life…)_

Gadis itupun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, setelah berbisik "Ibu, aku akan menyusulmu.."

_(bring me to life..)_

GAJE BANGET! alur kecepetan, cerita nggak jelas, huwaaa GAJEEEEE!

tapi saiaa harap ada yang menyukainya! -ngedipin mata-

(readers: GAK ADA, TUH!)

HUWEEE~ cerita kayak gini pantas di Flame! ayo cepetan flame! -marah marah ke readers suruh nge flame- (readers: ngetik flame sebanyak banyaknya-)

REVIEW!


End file.
